drarry facebook
by frosyita
Summary: memantau kegiatan siswa hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

DRARRY DALAM FACEBOOK WORLD

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, SETTING OUT OF FILMS

(sorry ya tante **JK. Rowling **saya meggunakan karakter dalam novel anda untuk kepuasan pribadi)

"ALL ABOUT US"

.

.

Kehidupan murid Hogwarts dalam dunia Facebook

**Harry Potter**

_Badanku remuk!_

suka komentar bagikan 22 januari pukul 22.00

Beauty Hermione dan 54 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Beauty Hermione** kau berlebihan

22 januari pukul 22.02 suka

**Ron Kece badai** RT _Beauty Hermione_

22 januari pukul 22.04 suka

**Ginny cutely** uhuk~

22 januari pukul 22.05 suka

**Harry Potter** _ Beauty Hermione, ron kece badai, Ginny cutely_ . kalian mengganggu

22 januari pukul 22.07 suka

**Draco unlimited** TIDUR!

22 januari pukul 22.08 suka

**Luna Love Luna** Naga sedang mengamuk

22 januari pukul 22.10 suka

**Harry Potter** /nyengir/

22 januari pukul 22.11

**Beauty Hermione** /lari/ ada naga sedang di ambang batas kehidupan,,

22 januari pukul 22.12 suka

**Draco unlimited** -.-?

22 januari pukul 22.13 suka

**Ron Kece badai** /peluk harry/

22 januari pukul 22.15 suka

**Draco unlimited** kau mau mati _ ron kece badai_

22 januari pukul 22.17 suka

**Ron kece badai** kenapa aku harus mati?

22 januari pukul 22.19 suka

**Harry Potter** /peluk ron balik/

22 januari pukul 22.20 suka

**Theo theo theo** berisik sekali

22 januari pukul 22.21 batal suka 5

**Draco unlimited** _harry Potter_ my lovely

22 januari pukul 22.23 suka

**Blaise sweetblack** /call Mr. Malfoy/

22 januari pukul 22.25 suka

**Draco unlimited** /sihir _ blaise sweetblack_/

22 januari pukul 22.27 suka

**Theo theo theo** /deathglare _ Draco unlimited_/ apa yang kau lakukan?

22 januari pukul 22.29 suka

**Harry Potter** Yes my lovely _ draco unlimited_

_ theo theo theo_ dan _ blaise blacksweet_ mengganggu ketenangan

22 januari pukul 22.31 suka

**Draco unlimited** TIDUUURRR!

22 januari pukul 22.32 suka

**Harry Potter** /puppy eyes/ just one minutes Draco~~~~~~

22 januari pukul 22.33 suka

**Draco Unlimited** hm

22 januari pukul 22.35 suka

**Harry potter** oke oke

22 januari pukul 22.37 suka

-0000-

**Draco unlimited**

_Have nice dream_

suka komentar bagikan 22 januari pukul 22.39

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Baby astoria** u too Draco

22 januari pukul 22.40 suka

**Draco unlimited** kau belum tidur astoria?

22 januari pukul 22. 42 suka

**Baby astoria** kau juga Draco

22 januari pukul 22.44 suka

**Draco unlimited** tidurlah asto ...

22 januari 22.46 batal suka 25

**Baby astoria** kau juga Draco

22 januari pukul 22.48 suka

**Draco unlimited** tentu asto,,

22 januari pukul 22.50 suka

**Baby astoria** kenapa kau masih membalas

22 januari pukul 22.52 suka

**Draco unlimited** karena kau masih menjawab

22 januari pukul 22.54 suka

**Baby astoria** baiklah Mr. Malfoy,, have nice dream ^^

22 januari pukul 22.56 suka

**Draco unlimited** u too

22 januari pukul 22.58 suka

-TBC-

Note : apabila terjadi banyak kesalahan saya minta maaf dan mohon masukannya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

DRARRY DALAM FACEBOOK WORLD

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, GARING, SETTING OUT OF FILMS

(sorry ya tante **JK. Rowling **saya meggunakan karakter dalam novel anda untuk kepuasan pribadi)

"ALL ABOUT US"

Frosyita, 09 Pebruari 2014

.

.

Kehidupan murid Hogwarts dalam dunia Facebook

**Harry Potter**

_Oh, ternyata seperti itu_

_Baiklah__‼‼‼‼__!_

_#Keep down_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 05.00

Beauty Hermione dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Beauty Hermione** kau kenapa Harry?

23 januari pukul 05.02 suka

**Ron Kece badai** mukanya Harry merah padam

23 januari pukul 05.04 suka

**Ginny cutely** hhwaaaa #yawn

Pagi-pagi sudah teriak

23 januari pukul 05.05 suka

**Harry Potter** _ Beauty Hermione, ron kece badai, Ginny cutely_ . hikz

23 januari pukul 05.07 suka

**Draco unlimited** kenapa love?

23 januari pukul 05.08 suka

**Luna Love Luna** Harry, kau kenapa?

23 januari pukul 05.10 suka

**Harry Potter** mau mu apa Draco unlimited?

23 januari pukul 05.11

**Beauty Hermione** apa yang kau lakukan pada Harry Potter, Draco unlimited

23 januari pukul 05.12 suka

**Draco unlimited** -.-? aku? kenapa love?

23 januari pukul 05.13 suka

**Ron Kece badai** /siapkan tongkat sihir/

23 januari pukul 05.15 suka

**Draco unlimited** jangan menyulut emosi _ ron kece badai_

23 januari pukul 05.17 suka

**Ron kece badai** kau pasti berbuat macam-macam Draco unlimited

23 januari pukul 05.19 suka

**Harry Potter** AKU BENCI DRACO‼‼‼

KITA PUTUS‼‼‼

23 januari pukul 05.20 suka

**Theo theo theo** WAH,,, BERITA HEBOH DI PAGI BUTA

23 januari pukul 05.21 batal suka 10

**Draco unlimited** _harry Potter_ my lovely

PUTUS LAGI?

Salah aku apa love?

Mandi dulu ya, biar pikiran tenang

23 januari pukul 05.23 suka

**Blaise sweetblack** Draco unlimited selingkuh‼‼!

23 januari pukul 05.25 suka

**Draco unlimited** TUTUP MULUTMU Blaise sweetblack

23 januari pukul 05.27 suka

**Theo theo theo** jawab yang jujur Draco unlimited

23 januari pukul 05.29 suka

**Harry Potter** aku tak peduli

Kita end

_ theo theo theo_ dan _ blaise blacksweet_ dia memang tukang selingkuh

23 januari pukul 05.31 suka

**Draco unlimited** ok love, sekarang mandi

Kita bicarakan ini nanti di aula besar

23 januari pukul 05.32 suka

**Harry Potter** /diam/

23 januari pukul 05.33 suka

**Draco Unlimited** ayolah Love,,,,,

23 januari pukul 05.35 suka

**Beauty Hermione **oke, waktunya untuk ke aula besar

Kita selesaikan semua di sana

23 januari pukul 05.37 batal suka 15

-0000-

**Baby Astoria**

_Apa karena aku?_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 05.39

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Princesss dhapen** are u okey asto?

23 januari pukul 05.40 suka

**Theo theo theo** cukup satu slytherin aja yang gundah,

Kau tak perlu bergabung Asto

23 januari pukul 05. 42 suka

**Baby astoria** aku baik-baik saja Princesss Dhapen

Baiklah Theo theo theo

23 januari pukul 05.44 suka

**Draco unlimited** morning Asto

23 januari 05.46 batal suka 25

**Baby astoria** morning too Draco

23 januari pukul 05.48 suka

**Ron kece badai **masalah akan datang

23 januari pukul 05.50 suka

**Baby astoria** sampaikan maafku Ron kece badai

23 januari pukul 05.52 suka

**Draco unlimited** berhenti bicara Ron kece badai

23 januari pukul 05.54 suka

**Baby astoria** baiklah, ayo kita berangkat

23 januari pukul 05.56 suka

**Draco unlimited** hm

23 januari pukul 05.58 suka

-00—

Prive message

Draco unlimited : love you

Harry Potter :…

Draco unlimited :makan yang baik, jangan hanya di lihat saja

Harry Potter : ….

Draco unlimited : jangan melihatku seperti itu love, kau membuatku takut

Harry Potter : kalau begitu menjauhlah

Darco unlimited : tak baik marah-marah

Harry Potter : /read/

Draco unlimite : lihat aku, please?

Harry Potter : hentikan senyumanmu itu

Draco unlimited : just for u my lovely

Harry Potter : memuakkan

Draco unlimited : kau cemburu lagi?

Harry Potter :/read/

~ting~

-new message-

Chat group

(Harry potter, Draco unlimited, Prof, Snape)

Prof. Snape : makanlah dengan tenang

Harry Potter : iya, Profesor

Draco Unlimited : hm

Prof. Snape is offline

Harry Potter is offline

Draco unlimited is offline

-00—

**Draco Unlimited**

_Love u my lovely_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 07.39

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

-TBC-

Note : apabila terjadi banyak kesalahan saya minta maaf dan mohon masukannya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

DRARRY DALAM FACEBOOK WORLD

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, GARING, SETTING OUT OF FILMS

(sorry ya tante **JK. Rowling **saya meggunakan karakter dalam novel anda untuk kepuasan pribadi)

"ALL ABOUT US"

Frosyita, 22 Maret 2014

.

.

Kehidupan murid Hogwarts dalam dunia Facebook

-00—

**Draco Unlimited**

_Love u my lovely_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 07.39

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Harry Potter**

_hm_

**Beauty Hermione** ada yang lagi baikan nih

23 januari pukul 21.02 suka

**Ron Kece badai** pantes saja, aja yang tersenyum terus dari tadi

23 januari pukul 21.04 suka

**Ginny cutely** aku juga melihatnya,, hahahha

23 januari pukul 21.21 suka

**Harry Potter** _#Beauty Hermione, #ron kece badai, #Ginny cutely_ .

Kalian selalu saja merecoki kebahagianku

23 januari pukul 21.07 suka

**Draco unlimited** benarkah My LOVELY #Harry Potter bahagia?

23 januari pukul 21.08 suka

**Luna Love Luna** #Draco unlimited sok puitis

23 januari pukul 21.10 suka

**Harry Potter** jangan dengarkan mereka #Draco Unlimited

Dia memang selalu begitu #Luna Love Luna

23 januari pukul 21.11

**Beauty Hermione** percaya pada kami, kau akan beruntung tujuh hari tujuh malam #Draco Unlimited

23 januari pukul 21.12 suka

**Draco unlimited** selama itukah aku akan beruntung #Beauty Hermione?

Aku percaya mereka my lovely #Harry Potter, tapi thanks love untuk hari bahagia hari ini

You're the one and only

23 januari pukul 21.13 suka

**Ron Kece badai** aku tak menyangka #Dtaco unlimited berubah kacau gara-gara teman sekamarku #Harry Potter yang tak rupawan

23 januari pukul 21.15 suka

**Draco unlimited** jaga ucapanmu #_ron kece badai_

23 januari pukul 21.17 suka

**Ron kece badai** ucapan yang mana #Draco unlimited yang terhormat

23 januari pukul 21.19 suka

**Harry Potter** BISA TIDAK KALIAN TAK BERTENGKAR‼‼‼‼‼

23 januari pukul 21.20 suka

**Theo theo theo** WAH,,, berita heboh hari ini hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja, sangat tidak seru kalian membuat berita #Draco unlimited & #Harry Potter,

menyedihkan

23 januari pukul 21.21 batal suka 10

**Draco unlimited** #_harry Potter_ my lovely, bukan aku yang memmulai love. U can see it, my lovely

Oh iya love, jangan lupa.

Jangan tidur terlalu malam

23 januari pukul 21.23 suka

**Blaise sweetblack** #Draco unlimited seperti orang gila.

Bagaimana kalau uncle Lucius melihat ini, pasti dia akan di panggang hidup dan membuat #Harry Potter menjadi "janda" muda.

23 januari pukul 21.25 suka

**Draco unlimited** TUTUP MULUTMU #Blaise sweetblack

23 januari pukul 21.27 suka

**Theo theo theo** hahahahha, aku setuju denganmu #Blaise sweetblack, #Draco unlimited benar-benar gila malam ini. Sampai tugas dari #prof. Snape terabaikan.

23 januari pukul 21.29 suka

**Harry Potter** kau mengabaikan tugas #prof. Snape, #Draco unlimited?

_#theo theo theo_ dan _#blaise blacksweet_ tolong sadarkan my beloved prince

23 januari pukul 21.31 suka

**Prof. Snape** potong 10 point untuk Slytherin dan Gryffindor

23 januari pukul 21.31 suka

**Draco unlimited** apa yang #Prof. Snape lakukan? Semua gara-gara kau #Theo theo theo dan #Blaise blacksweet

Tenang my lovely #harry Potter aku tetap pangeranmu yang rajin dan selalu nomor satu, jadi jangan dengarkan mereka

23 januari pukul 21.32 suka

**King OF MALFOY** seorang MALFOY harus selalu menjaga kehormatan keluarganya

23 januari pukul 21.32 suka

**Harry Potter** /diam/

Apa yang harus aku lakukan,,, semua senior mulai berdatangan

Apa sebaiknya kita off saja semuanya

23 januari pukul 21.33 suka

**Draco Unlimited** RT #Harry Potter

Off mendadak

23 januari pukul 21.35 suka

**Beauty Hermione **oke,,, hermione sang jenius juga off mendadak

23 januari pukul 21.37 batal suka 15

**Theo theo theo **oke,,, off mendadak

23 januari pukul 21.38 batal suka 10

**Ron kece badai **/tarik selimut/ /banting hp/

23 januari pukul 21.39 batal suka 5

**Luna Love Luna **oke,,, selamat malam Mr. #King OF MALFOY dan #Prof. Snape

23 januari pukul 21.40 batal suka 15

**Blaise Blacksweet **–silent- -off-

23 januari pukul 21.41 batal suka 10

**Ginny Cutely **mendadak sepi dan mendadak semua belajar dengan rajinnya tak bersuara

Thanks untuk para senior,, hehehe

Ginny off mendadak juga

23 januari pukul 21.43 batal suka 20

-0000-

**Baby Astoria**

_Mereka lucu…_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 21.45

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Princesss dhapen** hahahha, mendadak ruang rekreasi jadi penuh dengan anak-anak rajin #theo theo theo, #Draco unlimited, #Blaise blacksweet

23 januari pukul 21.48 suka

**Theo theo theo** balik lagi gara-gara notif berbunyi

23 januari pukul 21. 50 suka

**Baby astoria** kau benar #Princesss Dhapen semua terlihat sangat damai

Baiklah #Theo theo theo banting saja HP nya biar tak menganggu ketenangan kalian

23 januari pukul 21.52 suka

**Draco unlimited** hm

23 januari 21.54 batal suka 25

**Baby astoria** semangat #Draco Unlimited agar point kita tak dipotong lagi

23 januari pukul 21.56 suka

**Ron kece badai **kalian masih saja berisik. Kau tak tahu #Draco Unlimited, kalau #Harry Potter belajar dengan sangat rajin disini, hahahha

Sampai-sampai rambutnya yang sudah berantakan makin berantakan saja

23 januari pukul 21.58 suka

**Baby astoria** memang apa yang #Harry Potter lakukan #Ron kece badai?

23 januari pukul 22.00 suka

**Draco unlimited** selamatkan my lovely #Ron kece badai agar besok tetap terlihat manis dan menggemaskan agar aku tak bosan untuk …

23 januari pukul 22.01 suka

**Baby astoria** apa yang kau lakukan #Draco unlimited?

23 januari pukul 22.03 suka

**Draco unlimited** time for studying #Baby astoria

23 januari pukul 21.58 suka

-00—

Privet message

~ting~

Draco unlimited : love, kau sudah tidur?

Harry Potter :belum, ada apa Draco?

Draco unlimited :kangen

Harry Potter :kau berlebihan, tadi kan baru saja kita ngobrol di danau hitam lama sekali

Draco unlimited : bibirmu membuatku tak bisa tidur

Harry Potter : dasar mesum

Darco unlimited : sama pacar sendiri

Harry Potter : emang kita masih pacaran? Bukannya sudah putus ya?

Draco unlimite : mana ada orang putus, ciuman selama itu?

Harry Potter : kau mencurinya

Draco unlimited : tapi kau menikmatinya, love

Harry Potter : tidak

Draco unlimited : jangan berbohong, kau akan dapat hukuman

Harry Potter :/read/

Draco unlimited : kenapa diam, love?

Harry Potter : kau menyebalkan

Draco Unlimited : begini saja kau suka, love

Harry Potter : memaksa

Draco Unlimited : aku tak pernah memaksamu, love

Harry Potter : hah~

Draco Unlimited : jangan ngambek lagi

Harry Potter : hm

Draco Unlimited : besok aku kirimkan 1000 mawar untukmu

Harry Potter : aku bukan perempuan

Draco Unlimited : kalau begitu sapu terbang terbaru

Harry Potter : benarkah?

Draco Unlimited : matre

Harry Potter : yang penting sapu terbang baru :P

Draco Unlimited : hah~

Harry Potter : Love u, Draco MY Prince

Draco Unlimited : /read/

Harry Potter : hahahha, jangan lupa sapunya…. Muach

Draco Unlimited : jangan lupa jatahku seminggu kedepan, love

Harry Potter : -diam-

Draco Unlimited : diam tanda setuju, muach

Harry Potter : selalu saja memaksa

Draco Unlimited : i'm Draco Malfoy, Love

~ting~

-new message-

Chat group

(Harry potter, Draco unlimited, Prof, Snape, Beauty Hermione, Ron kece badai,Fred twins of george, George twins of Fread, Ginny cutely, Cedrick handsome maximal, Miss. Cedrick handsome Maximal, Luna love luna, dean back, Longbottom Long Long)

Prof. Snape : kalian melanggar jam malam

Harry Potter : kami di asrama

Draco Unlimited : RT Harry

Prof. Snape : jam berapa sekarang?

Harry Potter : hampir tengan malam

Prof. Snape : jadi artinya?

Draco unlimited : kami melanggar jam malam

Prof. Snape : 10 point untuk masing-masing

Harry potter : hari yang sial

Draco unlimited : kau benar love

Beauty Hermione : ini keterlaluan

Ron kece badai is offline

Harry Potter is offline

Draco Unlimited is offline

Beauty Hermione is offline

Fred twins of george is offline

George twins of Fread is offline

Ginny cutely is offline

Cedrick handsome maximal is offline

Miss. Cedrick handsome Maximal is offline

Luna love luna is offline

dean back is offline

Longbottom Long Long is offline

Prof. Snape is offline

-TBC-

Hanya mau mencoba meramaikan fandom ini saja, jujur aku tak pandai bikin ff dengan tema Drarry

Note : apabila terjadi banyak kesalahan saya minta maaf dan mohon masukannya ^^


End file.
